


I n f r a r r o j o|RiRen|Omegaverse

by HarLev_San



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 反撃の狼煙 | Shingeki no Kyojin: Hangeki no Noroshi | Attack on Titan: Counterattack's Beacon (TV)
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarLev_San/pseuds/HarLev_San
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager/Zeke
Kudos: 10
Collections: Ereri, Ereri/Riren





	1. Luz de Luna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarLev](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HarLev).



Tonto él que no entienda...  
Cuenta una leyenda,   
Que una hembra gitana,   
Conjuró a la luna...hasta el amanecer,   
Llorando pedía, al llegar el día, desposar un calé. 

—Hijo de la luna, Mecano—

La brisa soplaba con fuerza, mientras que la ceremonia daba inicio. Ceremonia patriarcal, cuando la hembra del alfa de la manada empezaba la labor de parto. 

La manada se conformaba con Alfa, beta y omega, un omega y un alfa eran los líderes reales, los que mandaban y tenían el poder, el patriarcado, por así decirlo, la clase alta. 

Carla de Jeager, la omega real, estaba comenzando la labor de parto junto a la partera de la manada, que estaba de respaldo si algo salía mal. 

Por lo general, los cachorros de licántropo puro, nacían en forma de lobezno, y, la madre debía estar en su forma lobuna para traerlo al mundo. Era puro instinto. 

El alfa de la manada, Grisha Jeager, como era la costumbre en la manada, debía ir a cazar comida, una preza grande representaba que era apto para proteger a su familia, al cachorro más que a nada, el futuro líder de la manada. 

—Grisha–. Llamó la partera. Se notaba que tenía el rostro sudado y estaba roja a más no poder. 

A pesar de la probabilidad de que el cachorro naciese en buenas condiciones, había un gran riesgo de aborto. Normalmente pasaba cuando después de los tres meses, los cachorros de licántropo no se desarrollaban de manera correcta y el organismo optaba por votarlo. 

La partera se encargaba de ver si su cachorro era óptimo para continuar con el linaje, pero, esta vez, nada de eso ocurrió. 

—¿Que sucede Melissa?–. El castaño con lentes se acercó a la partera, quién sostenía una cosa peluda entre las mantas de oro que tenían los lobos para los primogénitos. 

El alpha se acercó, un poco asustado, pues, si llamaban al alpha es que el cachorro no era óptimo y debían asesinarlo para formar otro que presente las condiciones necesarias para sobrevivir y liderar la manada. 

—Creo que, debes ver esto–. Susurró la morena, observó los ojos del alpha con suma angustia. Solo sonrió y abrió un poco la mantita para que el padre del cachorro viera. 

Grisha, se quedó pálido cuando Melissa abrió la manta, sintió que el aire se le había cortado. Una furia invadió su cuerpo y su mano formó un puño. Los nudillos se volvieron blancos por la presión de fuerza que había ejercido. 

Sentía su piel quemar y picar a la vez...se estaba transformando. 

—Grisha...guarda la calma, por favor–. Habló la partera, asustada. 

Grisha tenía los ojos rojos como la sangre, sus dientes empezaron a sobresalir como grandes colmillos afilados, su mandíbula empezó a crecer, formando un hocico alargado. 

Esa transformación hubiera asustado a cualquiera, pero en esa manada era, completamente normal. 

—Ese bastardo–. rugió con fuerza em alpha. 

Y con eso, todo su cuerpo se transformó completamente. Una luz amarillenta iluminó el cielo nocturno y se escuchó un gran rugido proveniente del alpha máximo. 

Un gran lobo marrón claro se asomó cuando el cielo volvió a su color original. Del tamaño de un caballo y con la furia de un animal salvaje, salió corriendo por donde aún olía el agudo rastro de su hermano. 

Lo que había hecho era imperdonable, y se pagaba con la muerte.


	2. Zeke Yeager

Dos grandes lobeznos corrían sin cesar, uno tenía ventaja de casi cinco kilómetros, pero, el otro lobo de un pelaje más claro lo estaba alcanzando. 

Solo se escuchaban los graznidos y las garras clavandose en la húmeda tierra que había dejado la tormenta. Los jadeos de ambos animales más las ramas rompiéndose a su paso, indicaban que se trataba de una persecución. 

La velocidad que estaba ejerciendo el que llevaba la ventaja disminuía alarmantemente, el cansancio hacia que su jadeo se intensificará, provocando que sus vecinos se pusieran alerta. 

De pronto, el lobo de pelaje más oscuro se encontraba acorralado, había un gran acantilado y no se veía a simple vista un tope de caída por lo que, era arriesgado saltar al vacio. Sin más remedio, volteó e intentó regresar, pero, el otro lobo de pelaje más claro ya lo había interceptado. 

El humor oscuro del alfa, la rabia y la decepción invadían su cuerpo y cegó su juicio. Solo quería una cosa, quería matar a aquel impostor que hizo lo que hizo.

Aquél que consideraba su familia, su hermano. 

—«¿Por qué?»– habló su lobo, gruñendo. 

Mostró sus enormes dientes blancos y filosos. Dando a entender que era el alfa, y debía imponer respeto. 

El otro lobo bajó la cabeza, sumiso. Intentó acercársele y mostrar lo arrepentido que estaba, pero el otro solo gruñó en amenaza. 

—«Hermano...yo»– el más claro le gruño como un perro rabioso a punto de atacar. 

Estimulaba tanto su saliva, que, empezó a formar espuma, como rabia. Estaba conteniendo las grandes ganas de tirarlo al acantilado o arrancarle la cabeza. 

—«Ya no eres mi hermano»– gruñó fuerte–«No mereces vivir»– y se acercó. 

Dió el primer paso, amenazante. El otro lobo, con la cola entre las patas, hundió su hocico en la tierra y postró sus patas delanteras, como suplicando su perdón. 

Pero, sabía que no había perdón para lo que había hecho. 

—«Tu hijo no existirá más, aquí acabará tu linaje, porque lo que has hecho, no tiene perdón en mi manada»– y, de un solo salto al cuello

Acabó con la vida de su hermano. A quién tanto había querido, incluso más que su mujer. 

.  
.  
.

Y, regresó con un objetivo en la cabeza, acabar con el bastardo que había parido su mujer. 

Sí, su hermano no había podido aguantar el deseo carnal del omega en celo y se apareo con la que debía ser solo de su pertenencia. 

Pero, que ingenuo había sido, irse por varios meses y dejar a su hermano abusar de su omega hasta el día del parto. 

Estaba tan enojado consigo mismo y con su omega, pero, sabía que era culpa de Lizeth. Nada hubiera pasado, nadie hubiera muerto de no ser porque abandonó a la manada por el tratado con los caras pálida. 

Ya no sabía a quién debería culpar. Ya no sabía nada, no sabía si el cachorro tendría la culpa y debía matarlo. 

Algo le decía que debía hacerlo, que era un bastardo, que si no moría en sus manos su omega lo mataría de hambre. 

Pero, una parte de él decía que si mataba al cachorro estaría contra uno de los suyos. 

La ley de un lobo es justa y absoluta

El ya no tan jóven alfa estaba confundido. Estaba dolido, una traición así no tenía perdón, pero tampoco tenía corazón para matar a un inocente. 

Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Se tranquilizó, tranquilizó a su lobo interios que saltaba de ira para poder tomar cartas en el asunto. 

—Alpha, señor– los betas se inclinaron cuando lo vieron llegar. 

Notó la atención y el ambiente hostil hacia el nuevo cachorro de la manada. Todos estaban con el alfa, sabían lo que pasaría. O eso creían. 

El líder solo asintió y la partera se le acercó sigilosamente. El cachorro estaba vendado hasta las orejas, lloraba y jadeaba de hambre, su omega no lo había amamantado.

El alfa cerró los ojos y acercó su mano despacio, todos esperaban que el alfa le arrancara la cabeza para después, todos sus betas terminaran de comerse su cuerpo. 

Pero nunca pasó. 

El alfa acercó su mano al pequeño hocico y lo acarició suavemente, el cachorro, a pesar de ser casi un prematuro, pudo sentir una calidez que lo había llenado por primera vez desde que nació y se acurruco lo más cerca de la fuente de calor. 

El alfa, sonrió. 

—Zeke...– habló el alfa. 

Todos sus betas lo miraron, confundidos e indignados. 

Eso no debía pasar, en una manada donde había un bastardo debía ser asesinado. Pero el corazón del líder no permitiría arrebatar la vida de un inocente. 

—Su esposa no ha dado de amamantar, al parecer no acepta al cachorro– habló la partera más calmada. 

Sabía que el alfa no era como los otros, a pesar de ser una loba vieja no se había equivocado al elegirlo. 

Era justo e inteligente, puro y bondadoso. 

—Consigue un poco de leche para el recién nacido– habló claro. 

Sin chistar la partera salió con el niño en brazos. 

Zeke era su nombre.


End file.
